jealousy 3 myra meets the akatsuki
by Marinathesiren
Summary: Gaara and her best friend temari left she will not be left behind. But does that mean that she will die? Or will one of her friends die? Sequel to jealousy 2.
1. Chapter 1

1**HEY you guys Jealousy is back! Mother fakers! Okay so the summary is:**

**Sequel to jealously 2 Myra meets the Akatsuki**

**Myras recent boyfriend Gaara and her best friend Temari went to find there brother that got captured by the Akatsuki. While gaara was trying to save Myra from his fathers wrath! But what happens when they leave Myra behind? Is she going to stay home and hope that they wont die? Uh hell no! She gets un retired to be the ninja she once was.... Is the prophecy true, will she die? Or can she change her fate and save the man she loves?**

**Awesome I know okay another quick note:**

**Hey this is Okay I love yall! Now this is the Sequel to Jealously two (but jealously two IS NOT the sequel to the original jealously... that I never finished.) So if you have NOT read Jealousy two Never back down you don't really have to but it will help some things but not really. Never back down was basically Myra finding out that she loves gaara so if you are big on that shit go to Never back down since now in this fan fiction she knows she loves him, but now she is trying to help him so you really don't need Never back down but I loved it and many of you guys did not and you know what I am okay with that! Okay well hold on for the ride (I have been pointed out to be messed up so if you don't like that don't read. Oh and most of the questions that were In N B D were never answered so they will be answered now.)**

**Recap! **

**Flash back**

"**Gaara are you sure that you want all of your Jutsu to be gone?" I asked I was nine years old my hair was in brads Gaara was standing in front of me with his newly done black streaks in his hair. "What the hell has the Sand Coffin ever done for me? For anyone?" he yelled as he took his Bracelet that read Sand. I grasped my neckless that said Cutt tightly in my hand, as I asked "Where's Temari and Kankuro?" I asked sitting down in the dark ally. Just then temari came running. Between panting she said. "Kankuro. Is. Not. Coming." I shrugged my shoulder our lost. Just then a girl with white skin and red hair almost like gaaras but not. Came smiling. Then everything went black but on its way I heard three little children screaming.**

**Flash back end**

**I shivered at the memory as I ran to my room. And dug under my bed and took out three things.**

**Four hundred dollars**

**A green Mixture**

**And a black arm sock.**

**Well I guess I am coming back from retirement. **

**I ran out of my house. The letter that was in my hand I stopped at a bridge and flung it. **

"**Venny." I said with pain in my voice as continued running. While putting on my arm sock.**

**33333333333333333/3333333333333333333**

"Venny!" I said knocking frantically on the door waiting for a answer. "Where the hell is he?" I mumbled then I heard a coughing in the floors boards followed by a "Oh god I am coming.... first gaara now someone else?" Venny mumbled the part after coming. I could feel my self tense.

So Gaara had been here

**33333333333333333/3333333333333333333**

"Okay now that should do it." He said I was on the living room floor with deceptions of Jutsu around me. My shirt was off and lying beside me. My arms were down at my sides since he told me that I could not put them across my chest. PERVERT. His cold hands were pressed against the middle of my back.

"Okay Myra now you try not to scream." He told me I nodded as I remembered the pain that filled your body, that felt like someone had crushed out the life from you. "And this is going to be different then the last time okay?" He asked I could not nod. He let out a sigh behind me. Then he slowly said

"RECLAIM." Letting the word coming gracefully off of his tongue.

The felling filled me it felt like I was blooding, I could feel the Jutsu flying threw the boding I could feel it going in my lips and throwing threw my throat to my stomach. It was pain grew at my palms of my hand it felt like someone had stabbed a kunai threw my palms of my hands. A stream escaped my clenched jaw. Pain in my stomach then all of the sudden it felt like power was exploding my body. As Venny mumbled "So much for not screaming."

Then as fast as the sensation came it was gone the pain escaped my body. I lefted my head up to see that Venny's eyes were shining.

"What?" My voice came out in a whisper, and immediately my hands flew up around my chest. He rolled his yes at the thought even know they were still shining, "No chicka." he laughed then looked at my chest "I was thinking how you and gaara are the only ones that did not pass out."

I tensed at gaaras name.

"So why did you to want to get your Jutsu back right now?" I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "Hey you awe me my money!" He yelled after me. A groan excaped my lips. He stroded in front of me. A idea past through my mind on how to pay him. I took my red shirt that I was clutching to my chest and I let the shirt fall from my chest and my arms fallowed. Aw went over his face then I reached down and grabbed my shirt.

"There is your payment," I said kind of shy I mean he wasn't the first one to see my bare chest but it was still awkward I tried to close the door but his door was wedge between the door and the door frame. "I gave your payment!" I winded

"Yeah but are you really going to go in that? I mean you need some real clothes!" I groan thundered my throat.

**Okay this is five minutes later but it is kinda like the seen where the person gets dressed so while I described her getting dress listen to 3 doors down away from the sun! Okay I will give you a sec to do that. ONE SECOND LATER okay her it is....**

I took my bra off the floor and put each strap on right and tightened it, I put on the dark blue shirt with a silver lace on it. It was sleeveless and strapless. Then I put on my Tight blue skinny jeans that Venny had also gave to. Following that I put on my arm sock over my left arm. Then I fling my head and gathered all of my dark brown hair in a pony tail then I parted my long side bangs from the rest of the pony tail. Then I went to the mirror and put on some black eye linger, pink lip gloss and black eye shadow....

**Okay now turn off the music becuase I have only one or two more sentences to go...**

"Now I am ready," I said walking away from the mirror and ran out of the house as fast as I could. Running toward the only place the AKATSUKI might be outside of Suna... "Gaara I am coming." I thought to myself as a tear dripped down my cheek....

**okay I know BORING but hey I have been busy so what is hapnening next is that Myra is going to catch up to gaara and temari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I am going to tell you a secret this is for your eyes and no one else okay well unless you want to tell them about this fanfiction.... Gaara is going to be like Edward. AKA he is going to leave!**

**REMEMBER THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS STORY AND YOU WANT A NON NIJA STORY SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER ENDING! **

**I DO LOVE YOU ALL ONLY NOT ALL LOVE ME.**

okay and another thing my day I will put this in like every week will be Saturday. And I am sorry that I have not been updating sakura's dramatic life but I will soon...


	2. Chapter 2 myra meets a friends boyfriend

1**Okay so lets recap! **

"**Now I am ready," I said walking away from the mirror and ran out of the house as fast as I could. Running toward the only place the AKATSUKI might be outside of Suna... "Gaara I am coming." I thought to myself as a tear dripped down my cheek....**

**Okay so this chapter is she going to meet up with gaara or die? I don't know why she would die just go with it. So which is it? **

**Okay now the message I will make you read every chapter:**

**IF YOU DON'T WANT A NINJA STORY MESSAGE ME AND I WILL SEND YOU THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING! OKAY REPEAT! IF YOU DON'T WANT A NINJA STORY MESSAGE ME AND I WILL SEND YOU THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING! **

**Okay now the story!**

"Damn I am going to kill you." said Levi threw a kunai at my leg I pulled my left leg up just to get scrapped by it I let out a scream as warm flood dropped down my leg. As she sneered I pulled out a kunai an launched it at her arm, she quickly flew out of my way as the kunai hit the tree. "Give me a break I don't even know why you are attacking me!" I whined at her threw her and me throwing punches. I dropped to all fours, meanwhile I took my left leg out and kicked her legs out from under her which sent her to the ground. Her long black hair flow when she hit the dirt ground and bounced. I stood up to run when a sharp pain kicked in my leg I let out a gasp. My leg hurt like hell. I guess I forgot how much a knife hurt.

"No, I was sent here." She remarked as I fell forward a tree root hit my forehead my body dove at the dirt road.

"By who?" I asked as I felt the thick liquid race over my tongue. My body shook as I coughed out the blood that had stained my shirt and its lace. The blue quickly turned purple. I turned my self on my back to see her brown face. Her eyes were as blue as the sky but filled with fire.

"Thats for me to know." She said her tone smeared with discussed her left fist pulled up and launched at my stomach only to make me throw up more blood. "And for you to." She said pulling me up by my arms. " And for you to not find out."

She looked so smug like she knew something I did not well she probably does I mean barley know anything. _Note to self train before fighting. _

"Not to find out." She stood up pushing me down to the trees roots. She quickly spun around, but I was faster I grabbed the kunai that I had thrown at the tree and aimed it at her. It got her right in the back and Puff a log and she was gone. "At least." I grunted standing up "She is gone." I quickly took off my shirt and cut it after I cut a narrow piece out of it I wrapped around my ankle and headed off..... To my death.... **(I bet you thought I was going to kill her okay so this is going to get fun soon, oh and sorry I did not post last week not like I have any fans of this fanfiction.) **

I leaped from tree to tree every time my ankle it I let out a grunt or a gasp so I should probably make camp. I stopped moving and looked around I was in the forest were to you camp in a forest? Then I saw it a huge tree red wood,

"I will make camp there." I said with guilt I wanted to get there tonight but I would have to rest to heal my ankle I leaped on a branch that cracked under me I landed on the ground with a thud. My head cracked under the pressure and everything went spotted then soon the spots got so big that everything went black.

**3 hours later **

My eye lids flickered up and down. I saw it or rather him....

The guy I know only from Narutos stories and memories. That I did not want to be in!

He looked around 16 years old, his eyes were black with hate. His face did not have one blemish on it even his lips were perfect. His hair was raven blue so much that it looked black, his hair was in a do that made it look like a chickens ass. His t-shirt had a long V cutt to his belt which was a rope that held up purple pants. I would have thought he was Itachi Uchiha but I noticed a snake curved around his arm.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I gasp he looked down no doubt studying me and me not wearing my shirt. Huh. When I said his name his eyes locked into mine, he reached into his belt and grabbed a sword, raised to my throat, as he breathed:

"Who the HELL are you?" Wow real nice I don't see why naruto likes him as a friend. **(Uh hello ever heard of Narusasu?) **His face no longer studying me just annoyed. It looked so natural for him I could bearly speak.

"Put your sword down and I will tell you." I said a Jutsu running threw my mind:

_Make a kunai come to my palm _

as soon as I was done with my Jutsu a hard metal Kunai in my palm. A chuckle broke my trance.

"Malaria Gotti." I quickly looked away as he spoke my name I had gone by Myra David for so long I almost did not know he was talking to me.

"Whats it to you?" I said lifting my self up to the tree with a grunt, I tilled my head back to touch the trunk. My ribs burned along with my ankle.

"Where are you going?" He asked but his tone was like he did not care. As he looked toward the sun set the light shown on his face so beautiful.

"Again if you move your sword I will tell you." He did not even turn his face toward me as he lowered his sword from pointing at my neck, I let out a heavy sigh as I lifted myself up from my lying place with a squeak. Then he turned he beautiful face toward me in a innoyed look.

"Im going to." My eyes widened in surprise I was going to the AKATSUKI and a UCHIHA is asking me and if I tell him well you get the picture about the OTHER UCHIHA. "To the sand village." I half lied sweeping a strand of hair out of my face, when sasuke did something I would never expect him to do in any life I would ever live.

"Okay I will come with you." If it could my eyes widened if that was at all possible they did.

"No im im okay I can go by myself." I said kicking up my left leg as I curled the other one under me and spun up to the tree that I had just fell out of. His eyes all the while were on me as I relaxed my body on the tree. "Look thanks.... I think but-." Sasuke inrupted me

"Your going to the Akatsuki to find kankuro gaaras and temaris brother, Gaara left you back in the leaf village." He pointed the way I came from lazily "Becuase he did not want you to get hurt but you got a letter that said you should bring three so you went to lenny and got your ninja 'powers' back so that you can do this and you ran into a ninja and you know that I could help but you think I would kill my brother and ruin the whole plan." He said a sexy smerk covering his face then he was gone and sitting on the branch that I was on.

Feeling stupid I whispered "Vennys." that made him chuckle I sat by him my ankle about to give out. The sun set and the forest became dark I could barley see my hands.

"Hows naruto?" Asked sasuke wow I had not seen naruto since three months ago damn.

"He's with Pervy sage training." I said smiling as I remembered narutos face. "Okay sasuke come becuase if you don't I will be killed along the way." My voice turned serous "But the last time I checked you need to get orders from your Lord." my tone when I said Lord was full with discussed. A grin slipped away from his face.

"I could kill that old bastard." He said grabbing my arm to make camp.


	3. Chapter 3 The question

1**Chapter 3 of J 3!**

**Recap: **

"**How's Naruto?" Asked Sasuke wow I had not seen Naruto since three months ago damn. **

"**He's with Pervy sage training." I said smiling as I remembered Naruto's face. "Okay sasuke come because if you don't I will be killed along the way." My voice turned serous "But the last time I checked you need to get orders from your Lord." My tone when I said Lord was full with discussed. A grin slipped away from his face.**

"**I could kill that old bastard." He said grabbing my arm to make camp.**

**End Recap **

**A lot of twist and turns Right? Well I have some slippery turns that will make you want to cry! **

**Starting telling the story now**

Chapter 3 of jealousy 3

I was staring in Gaaras eyes that where so blue, his smirk was slowly fading we were in a office me him and sasuke? I turned to look at sasuke who was staring at me, while pulling me into his arms.

"Myra." He whispered in my ear kissing me with all the passion in fire. I closed my eyes taking it all in sasuke the kiss. When I felt someones hand rip me from Sasuke I opened my eyes to revile Gaara and Sasuke fighting in the middle of the desert. My head was spining as I held my breath as Gaaras sand twisted around Sasukes arm then covering his body. I opened my mouth to scream to stop but all came out was air. I tried to run but even know I ran and sand flew behind my heels I did not move. As I tried to scream at gaara to stop.

"Gaara Stop." I yelled sitting up coming to reality. I was in a forest, I am sitting my back a tree. Sasuke smirking, a bird, a strange plant that looks like a Venus fly trap. Wait sasuke Smirking? I turned my attention to sasuke who was sitting by the fire just smirking while throwing some fire wood into the fire.

"What?" I asked my voice dry as my throat. He just keep smiling and playing with the fire. "What?" I said rubbing my eyes, as I watched him gently move his arm to keep the coals bursting in flames.

"You talk in your sleep." He said his face straight but his eyes laughing. Standing up I flipped into a tree that I was leaning on. While sasuke countinued on "You first screamed my name." Okay how did I not wake up? "When I ran over here to see who was killing you I found you a sleep. Saying Stop Gaara don't kill sasuke it was just a kiss." Blood drained from my face to unknown I tried to play it cool by climbing up the tree branch by branch trying to reach the top as Sasuke chuckled on the ground.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said his voice not joking anymore but from the sudden change I forgot to put my feet on a branch that can hold me. So when I put my foot on the little branch it broke under me, but luckly I was holding on to the branch I was trying to get on.

"If its how I always fall out of trees no." I retorted pulling myself up from my current postiton to the tree top. One branch at a time, I thought getting higher up into the tree.

"You and Gaara?" That threw me more. No litterly threw me out of the tree. My bodie hit the ground, my body flew up a little and bounced down. In front of the fire and Sasuke. The breath that I held in my lungs flew out of my body.

"Yeah." I said catching my breath but only my chest and my lips moved. I closed my eyes thinking about hurt hurt more then falling out of the tree AGAIN, or the cutt on my ankle even sasuke making fun of me. And that was just his name nothing else.

"Even though he left you." He paused I opened my eyes examing him apparently this was not about me and that person anymore. His eyes gazed at the moon with all the passion I felt for Gaara. " Do you still love him?" Sasuke asked his voice sounded like he was more in memory then in the present. I opened my mouth but as in my dream no words came out. Five minutes later Sasuke keep staring at the moon while I tried to think about what to say. The words whisperd threw my mind I just whispered what they said

I love him "I love him" but its hard to know he left "But its hard to know he left" I guess he was trying to protect me " I guess he was trying to protect me" But now I will always question if he will stay "But now I will always question if he will stay" I cant say if I forgive him or not "I cant say if I forgive him" someday I might "someday I might" but for now he ripped out my heart and stomped on it "But for now he ripped out my heart and stomped on it" with no mercy "With no mercy."

I stood up emotionless I knew what I had to do I cant believe I just figured it out the profecy was right. FLASH BACK TO LETTER THE AKATSUKI SENT:

Dear sand Siblings and Myra,

wow you guys don't even know that he is missing. We have Kankuro and well he is going to die if you don't get your assess over here and get him. But let me tell you bring more then one person because one of you is going to die. One of you is going to be hurt and the other is going to join us. So don't even try anything we have the most experience bad guys ever.

Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan and our leader Pein.

From the

Akatsuki

P.s. get back your powers that would help you a hell of a lot funnier.

End flash back

I walked over to the rock and looked at the moon that sasuke was staring at as he was now starring at me. "Damn," was all I said taking out a Kunai.

3hours later

"Sasuke I said I am fine!" I repeated the thousand time as he cut his shirt and put it around my red soaked wrist.

"Really because it does not look like it." sasuke said tying his shirt around my wrist as soon as he placed it there it got soaked in blood. His face was serous as the moon was bright. "Well I figured out how you are going to die." I took my other hand an pushed him away from me without hesitation. I pulled out this blue powder from my pouch.

"If you are going to heal it let me do it right." I said popping open the lid in my mind resiting a justsu

MAKE HIM GO BACK TO WHERE EVER HE CAME BEFORE I FAINTED

I looked down from the blue power "Bye." His eyes went big as I threw the powder at him, he flew out of the way of the powder and disappeared I quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it in back of me. As he rushed to kill me. "Ow." I turned around to see a plant rubbing his eye. I looked closer and saw a face and a body. "That hurt." The plant went on "You think?" the plant said to himself. Just then sasuke cam out from behind me and put his sword to my neck. "What the hell was that?" He asked as I breathed.

TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS HELL.

In a blink of a eye I was about 100 ft from where I was but the sword was still around my neck. As blood rushed down...

Okay CLIFF HANGER!!!! Preview of what will happen next time.

"Sasuke you bitch!" I yelled throwing a punch " You did this to me!" I said as he punched me in the stomach "You set me up!" I screamed as a hand caught my arm. With a scream I....

HAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!


	4. Chapter 4 everyones POV

1**Recap **

**I looked down from the blue power "Bye." His eyes went big as I threw the powder at him, he flew out of the way of the powder and disappeared I quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it in back of me. As he rushed to kill me. "Ow." I turned around to see a plant rubbing his eye. I looked closer and saw a face and a body. "That hurt." The plant went on "You think?" the plant said to himself. Just then sasuke cam out from behind me and put his sword to my neck. "What the hell was that?" He asked as I breathed. **

**TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS HELL. **

**In a blink of a eye I was about 100 ft from where I was but the sword was still around my neck. As blood rushed down... **

**End recap **

Chapter 4 of jealously 3

**Myra POV**

Grabbing his sword with my hand I pushed it off my neck. As blood rushed to drip on the sword as I kept pushing the sword away from neck each push dug the sword deeper in my fingers. Sasuke just kept the sword there while I fought it. "Well it was supposed to make you go away." I breathed the pain exploding in my body. Finally I got it enough away from my neck to duck down. On the ground I stood back trying to make a plan but the only thing coming to my mind is I NEED A SWORD. Sasuke walked slowly toward me chuckling to himself as the leafs under his food cracked and popped. My feet slowly took steps back as he took them toward me.

"Uh sasuke we don't have to do this." I said as my heart heated up putting it at a all time high.

**Gaara POV **

"Gaara? Guess whos outside?" Asked deidara throwing A kunai at gaara. "Myra and sasuke." Itachi did not even flinch to throw a kunai at Gaara which his sand blocked no problem.

Damn! What is she doing here? Did I not tell her to leave that woman!

"And we are going to kill her right after we kill you." Konan laughed making a kunai out of origami. How are we going to kill him with that sand? "And your sister... where is his sister deidara?" Asked Konan while examining his sand and the strength and weaknessess.

"With pein no doubt has her." Itachi said staring at Gaara hoping to get some of he jutsu working on Gaara. Gaara had sweat dripping down his neck.

"**They have Temari, Kankuro, and soon they will have Myra." **

**Speaking of the devil Temaris POV**

A boy with red hair that had orange tips with piercing up and down both of his ears along with his nose and lips. Tied my legs up my hands were already tied behind my back. The room she was in was a cave room it had a bed with white sheets and blanks with a huge blood stain on the bed. The rest of the room was dirt besides by the door was my Fan the only way I can get out of here. For the first time the leader opened his mouth to speak to temari.

"So temari." His voice was deep but emotionless just as his voice was emotionless so was his face nothing gave anything off. Or on for that matter. "I am going to bring you to myra soon but in the mean time I am going to help Itachi kill your little brother as Sasori and tobi messes with you big brother." Getting up and walking out of the room.....

**KANKURO POV**

"Tobi good boy!" A mask idiot remarked walking around in a circle as a red hair dude with a irritated expression on. Hitting the mask idiot on the head Sasori remarked "Tobi you are a idiot." Kankuro laughed in agreement. Kankuro was in a room similar to temaris. The room in the cave was made out of what ever a cave is made out of. There was a bed with red covers that lad against the wall to the left. There was also a desk with a picture of a girl naked on it. Then there was a bunch of kunais in a bucket. Weird. Kankuro was right by the bed. Chained to the wall by his wrist. But his legs were tied together with rope. His mouth was normal they let him talk which was cool a little too cool for that idiot.

"Whos room is this?" Kankuro asked looking at tobi who kept walking in a circle mumbling how he was a Good boy which seemed to kankuro that he was retarted but hey he must be good at something to be here. Sasori looked at kankuro then grabbed the picture of the girl that was laying on the desk and walked over to where kankuro was chained.

"Do you think that 'Good boy' over there could get this." Sasori showed the picture to kankuro. It was a girl with blue hair that went down to her chin, in her hair was a white flower. She wore a smile and a blush to match, but her clothes were a black bikini. She held a kunai in her hand; when kankuro looked closer he noticed that she had cutt some of the bathing suit stings One by her leg, the other by her shoulder. And the kunai was about to break the string in between her boobs. All kankuro could do was drool.

"Yeah." Remarked Sasori

**Myras POV **

"NO we don't." sasuke said his sword still up when he continued "But I want to." He said bitting his lip for some perverted reason. Fine myra thought doing her justsu. This jutsu was not one that she thinks and something happens its one that you half to do motions. Making a K in sign language then crossed her chest. In a blink a sword appeared, the handle was black and the sword was transparent. The blade was one her father gave her for her third birthday. The blade was made out of crystal. With one swish of her blade, myras hair was cutt to her chin. A smile was planted on her lips.

"Ahh." Sasuke said ready to state the obvous "The tridition of Gotti's the girl cutts her hair to symbolize that she will not let anything to get in her way." Myras attention was drew to the moon as sasuke went on teacher her what she already knew. "For example the fact that she is a woman. This thing where you cutt your hair can mean two things." As sasuke paused myra continued to look at the moon her sister told her a story once of how the world would lose the moon if there clan died if every single person in that clan would die. "One you are going to try to kill me. Two your going to reach your goal that is also killing me or hurting me." Myra continued to think about the moon does that mean that once she dies someone else will make the moon? Or that everyone would die? There is only a couple ways that she would keep the moon.

While myra was thinking she did not notice Sasuke running toward her. When she snapped out of her thought it was to late sasuke stabbed his sword threw her shoulder blade. Pain exploded like fire works she could see the moon darkening. Sasuke took the sword out of her only to try to stab her again but this time myra was ready and blocked him mid attack. Her eyes never leaving the moon. "Sasuke did you ever think of having a kid to get your clan started up again?" Sasuke let his sword slip a little in his hands only to be cutt by myra on his stomach.

That did not seem to stop him filliping in the air sasuke anwserd her question. "Yeah I am going to do that after I kill itachi." Myra ran toward him who just landed on the ground as she ran she swong her blade at him. "Okay now why you joined your lord was to get stronger. Right?" Myras and Sasukes blades were crossed in a X.

"Yeah." sasuke said putting more pressure on his blade that meant that it moved more toward to myras face. A smirk plastered on his face but a look of grief on Myras. Suddendly Sasuke moved as myra fell he cut her back. Then when she turned around he missed her stomach by a inch. Myra could not help it closing her eyes she screamed, the shirk was like devils attacking the towns people it pearced the ears of sasuke but she could not stop. Only something drastic would have to make her be quiet.

**Gaaras POV **

Gaara blocked attacks from all sides includding Itachi who was staring at him. Konan was sitting on the ground her legs infront of her as she sat and watched waiting and studing gaaras jutsu trying to find a flaw or a misstake but she did not see anything. Deidara keep making birds who tried to attack but got caught in Gaaras sand. When a shirl scream came from the outside. Gaara turned his head as the screaming went on. "Myra." Gaara whisper unconsasully blocking every attack that deidara was flying at him. Or even Itachi staring at him. Gaara still just started out the cave opeinging the moon was the shape of a smile much like it was teasing gaara in its own way.

**Temaris POV **

Temari was still sitting on the floor as she thought back to the letter maybe trying to figure it out.

**D****ear sand Siblings and Myra,**

**wow you guys don't even know that he is missing. We have kankuro and well he is going to die if you don't get your assess over here and get him. But let me tell you bring more then one person because one of you is going to die. One of you is going to be hurt and the other is going to join us. So don't even try anything we have the most experience bad guys ever. **

**Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan and our leader Pein.**

**From the **

**Akatsuki**

**P.s. get back your powers that would help you a hell of a lot funnier. **

Wait they said one was going to die. One is going to be hurt and one is going to join them. But that means that they are missing one? Does that mean that one is going to leave unharmed?

**Kankuros POV **

It just happened that kankuro was thinking the same thing as temari so he asked

"You know how you guys left us that one letter about some you would kill the other will join you?" Sasori turned to look at kankuro. Slowly standing he shooed tobi out of the door,when tobi left muttering how he was a bad boy. Sasori sat on the bed next to where kankuro was chained. Sasori looked at kankuro his eyes looked like they were ready to laugh but his face was emotionless.

"She told you that we only sent one letter?" Sasori asked looking at the ground then back to kankuros face when he said nothing. "We have been sending her letters since she left her village."

This was the first kankuro heard of it he was looking at the ground and when sasori said left her village his head snapped up and stared at sasori. "She told us she always lived in the sand village." Kankuro stared.

"Well I guess you don't know myra like we know."

**Okay so that was that chapter. SO questions will KANKURO FIND OUT THE TRUTH? **


End file.
